


She is his

by ChocoNut



Series: Many ways to say I love you [28]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Confession as observed by Tormund, F/M, Post 8x3, Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: Post the war, Tormund decides to declare his love for Brienne





	She is his

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little scene I couldn't get off my head, silly and fluffy

The long night had come to an end, bringing with it a new beginning, a new dawn. With a spring in his step, Tormund made his way to the courtyard in search of the big woman, for a new start it would be for him too. Eager to corner her early that morning, he couldn’t suppress a grin when he found her there, cleaning her sword.

“There you are,” he said enthusiastically, hoping he’d have some luck with her at least today. He flashed her a hearty grin, but all he got in return was a short nod and a thin smile, a less than friendly greeting if not hostile. Not one to give up, he stood there, craving for her attention, but Brienne soon went back to her task, not bothering to spare him a second look.

“We survived,” he announced happily, trying to make conversation.

Brienne stopped wiping the sword. “Yes, we did,” she replied with a sigh. “And I’m glad to see you alive.” The big blue eyes met his, but only for a second, and before he could realize it, had gone back to the blade she was cradling.

“So,” he growled, wanting to get to the point without further ado. “What’s next?”

She looked up from what she was doing. “I--I’m not sure I understand what you mean,” she stuttered uncomfortably.

“The war’s over, and you’re still a young woman.” The moment he said this, a look of distaste came upon her face, leaving him wondering what he’d done wrong.

“So?” Her expression hardened, slowly but surely breaking his confidence and the resolve that he would one day win her over.

Despite the sinking feeling of doom rising inside him, he refused to give up. “Don’t you want to marry, bear children and have a family of your own?” he suggested, a corner of his mind already lost in visions of giant babies.

She looked here and there helplessly. “I--” she hesitated. “I haven’t thought about that.”

Tormund took a step towards her, peering into her eyes. “Good time to think then.”

She gulped, but said nothing, averting her eyes in reply.

“I could give you that,” he offered. “A life of a _woman_.”

Her eyes widened in shock. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Her outright rejection annoyed him, his anger only increasing when he realized the probable cause for it. So his suspicion was right. It was, indeed, the pretty boy Lannister who she’d given her heart away to.

Cursing himself for not having guessed it earlier, he decided to confront her “It’s _him_ , isn’t it?”

She pretended to be ignorant. “I’m not sure who you mean.”

“The King Killer.” The colour blooming on her cheeks told him he was right.

“Are you talking about me?” came a crisp polished voice from behind him. Jaime Lannister had joined them, taking the vacant spot by Brienne’s side on the bench.

“No, we aren’t.” Brienne hurriedly shifted to a corner, stiffening as soon as Jaime sat down beside her.

“Yes, we are,” Tormund insisted defiantly.

He sneaked a glance at the woman in front of him and couldn’t help but notice that the moment Jaime arrived, she transformed into a completely different person. The tough expression on her face had vanished, replaced by the deepening blush and a softening of her features, and for those exact reasons, she now looked more womanly. Just the way she had reacted when Tormund had expressed his desire to _knight_ her, but Jaime had actually stepped ahead and done it.

Much to his frustration, since the day Jaime Lannister had set foot in Winterfell he always seemed to be one step ahead of him, making Brienne of Tarth, the _woman_ come alive with his mere presence around her. Soon after the ceremony, they way they had gazed into each other’s eyes was proof enough that there was more between them than the world could see. At that instant he should’ve known that the maid of Tarth’s heart was not his to take. He felt like slapping his forehead. How did he not see it then? Just then, he caught her stealing a covert glance at Jaime, her blue eyes full of shy longing and unmistakable love, something that he’d never be a recipient of.

“May I know what makes me the subject of your conversation?” Jaime politely asked, his eyes darting between Tormund and Brienne. The Lannister seemed to change in her presence as well, his usually keen and critical eyes overflowing with warmth and affection whenever he looked at her.

“What are you two to each other?” Tormund asked carefully, rewording his question.

“Good friends,” said Brienne. Jaime opened his mouth to say something but she was there before him. “Fellow fighters, and--” she faltered, unable to reveal what she truly felt about him.

“Is that it?” Tormund looked directly at her, making her blush deeper.

“Yes,” she breathed.

Tormund couldn’t take it any longer. “You love him, don’t you?” he came to the point. “And he loves you.”

Brienne began to object, shaking her head vigorously. “He doesn’t.”

“Ask him if I’m wrong,” Tormund said, biting back his bitterness with great effort. “No man ever looks at a woman the way he looks at you--” he brought himself to say it “--unless he loves her.”

“You’re wrong,” she continued to protest.

“He’s right, my lady.” It was Jaime who spoke this time.

“Ser Jaime--” she stammered. “What do you mean?”

“Do you still doubt it, Brienne?” Jaime slipped his hand in hers.

Her eyes were on her feet and she began fiddling with the sword nervously. “I know you respect me--”

“I came here for you, fought beside you because I care for you, wench.” His voice became softer and his eyes bore the usual tender look he seemed to have solely reserved for her. "A lot, more than you can imagine."

“You never left my side in the battle,” she whispered, looking deeply into his eyes. “You saved me when I was cornered by the enemy. You could’ve died in the attempt--”

“I couldn’t bear to let you die--” he paused to breathe “--because I love you, Brienne, and I want you to be a part of my future now that we can actually dream of having one.”

“That was a stupid risk you took,” she said, her voice breaking. They seemed to have eyes only for each other now. “I love you and I couldn't have lived with myself if anything happened to you--”

“You risked your life for me as well,” Jaime said, shifting closer to her. “But all that's in the past. I'm alive, and so are you. What more can we ask for except for a life with each other?”

Tormund looked at the lovestruck pair. Despite his disappointment at his own loss, the happy glow on Brienne’s face brought a smile to his lips. “Strange pair you are, the two of you.” Knowing the Kingslayer’s reputation, he was curious, wondering what could perhaps have attracted an honourable woman like Brienne to him. “What did you see in him, Ser Brienne?”

A rare smile lit up Brienne’s face, one that was reserved only for the pretty boy. “He’s the only man to have fallen in love with me  _for_ who I am--”

“--and she’s the only woman to have trusted and loved me  _despite_ who I was,” Jaime went on, giving her a tender look.

“We’ve had each other’s backs many times,” she continued.

Jaime nodded in agreement. “More than once, and we always will.”

“Until the end of our days,” she finished, gazing into his eyes.

They sat there, lost in each other for a moment and Tormund had the nagging feeling that he was intruding upon a private moment. Before he could say another word, Jaime pulled Brienne into his arms and began kissing her. So absorbed in one another they were, that it didn’t bother them that they weren’t alone.

“For fuck’s sake, keep this to your chambers!” Tormund couldn’t help exclaiming. They broke apart in embarrassment. “On second thoughts, never mind, I’ll just be going,” he said, slightly guilty that he'd interrupted.

Not wanting to bear witness to their public display of affection, he left. And as he walked away, he forced himself to accept that Brienne had lost her heart to Jaime long back. A knight for a knight, that was how it would be.

 _She is his,_ he thought, resigned to his fate. _She will always be his._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and do let me know if you liked it!


End file.
